<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mothlo birthday drabble by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811487">A Mothlo birthday drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Frussy, Human Rey (Star Wars), Mothlo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey decides to throw together a hatchday for Kylo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mothlo birthday drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts">persimonne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday!</p><p>So this can be a stand alone but is a follow up drabble to Under My monster's Bed which can be found here http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26261623/chapters/63927718</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She got down off the stool and admired her handy work.  It didn’t look bad for having to make the decorations herself.  When she had told Maz what she wanted to do she had to explain more than just the decorations. </p><p>In Kylo’s world they didn’t celebrate birthdays.  There were holidays to coincide changes in seasons, life cycles or other important events, but birth and hatch days were largely ignored.  Maz told her that the few humans that lived here either went back to their own worlds for their birthdays or celebrated in private with their companions. </p><p>It made sense, in the 2 years she had been here Kylo had never asked her about her birthday and he hadn’t celebrated his own.  Rey had learned that the creatures here didn’t tend to even know their birth or hatch days.  Maz was able to tell her the dates that moth hatchings tended to take place and Rey picked a random date that worked.  The date she picked just happened to line up with Kylo’s work trip.</p><p>He had been gone on a business trip for the last two days and was due back any minute.  She had worked hard the last couple of days to make sure everything was perfect.  She could smell the broth for the same kind of noodle soup he had made her when she first arrived.  She was able to find ingredients for a cake but had to make it from scratch, so she hoped that it tasted ok.  </p><p>She had even gotten the special candles so Kylo wouldn’t accidentally go into that strange trance he tended to with the regular kind.</p><p>She had also made a special salad, for after, if he wasn’t too tired from his trip. </p><p>She gave everything one last look over, wanting everything to be perfect, her hands fidgeting nervously as she waited. </p><p>Her timing was perfect, however, because within a few moments she heard the screen door open with Kylo’s arrival. </p><p>His large bulky frame came in from the porch and he gave her that beaming and crooked grin.  His wings fluttered a bit in his eagerness to see her and his antennae moved excitedly above his head.</p><p>“Rey, were you waiting for me?”  He asked, wasting no time to wrap her up in a hug.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>He took in a breath, as if relieved to be home, and pulled back from her.   </p><p>“You cooked; it smells good.”  He said looking around the kitchen, surprise washing over his features.</p><p>“You decorated?  What’s all this?”  He asked curiously, looking at her handmade signs and streamers. </p><p>“I wanted to celebrate your hatch day.”  She told him, suddenly feeling nervous, afraid he’d think it silly.</p><p>“What’s that?”  He asked, his brow coming down in confusion.</p><p>“Where I’m from we celebrate birthdays with a cake or special dinner, sometimes gifts.”  She explained to him.</p><p>“Every year?”  She watched his antennae move around nervously as he worried his lip between his teeth.  “I missed yours.”  He said with a swallow.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry.  You didn’t know.  Besides it was never a big thing before I came here, and you’ve done so much for me.”  She said, running her hand over his arms to soothe away his worry. </p><p>She watched him frown at her answer.</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to fix that.”  He said in a determined tone that said there would be no arguing about it. </p><p>She shook her head at him, a bit exasperated, he was always so giving. </p><p>“Kylo, today is about you.”  She tried to refocus him. </p><p>“Ok.”  He said begrudgingly as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.  “So, tell me what we’re doing.”</p><p>“Well, I made the noodles you made me when I first came, and a birthday cake.”</p><p>“Are those candles?”</p><p>“Yes, but the dark kind.” She reassured him.</p><p>She watched as he nodded and smiled at what she showed him. </p><p>“I made a frussy salad too, if you’re not to tired from your travel.”  She said suggestively, biting her lip, her nervousness shifting to something else. </p><p>He turned and looked at her, a sly grin sliding along his mouth. </p><p>“Never, we could eat that first if you want.”  He suggested playfully.</p><p>Rey scoffed and playfully slapped his arm only to have him take it as an opportunity to pull her back into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her and his wings draping over her.</p><p>“Thank you.”  He told her, dropping a kiss to her lips.  “This is a nice surprise.” </p><p>She smiled against his mouth before deepening the kiss, not caring if the soup waited until later. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>